In recent years, an active-matrix (hereinafter may be abbreviated as AM) display device has been developed which includes pixels each having a display element are arranged in a matrix. As an example, the display element is an organic electroluminescent (hereinafter may be referred to as EL or OLED) element.
In such a display device, for example, a voltage corresponding to a gradation (gradation voltage) is supplied to the display element. The gradation voltage is generated by dividing a supplied external voltage by a resistor (see Patent Literature (PTL) 1, for example).
PTL 1 discloses a technique for generating, by using a gamma resistor and a gamma-correction circuit, a gradation voltage corresponding to characteristics of a display device, and faithfully reproducing an image based on display data.